The Terrarian Pony: Part 1
By the Terrarian Pony Next: The Terrarian Pony: Part 2 Summary: So yeah, Sweetie Belle feels her life hasn't been very productive ever since she got her cutie-mark, and Rarity is too busy making her dresses to even pay attention, so she decides she wants to include herself into a project called the TerrainCraft project, in MC (MineCraft) Labratories. Rarity is worried that she might be harmed, but being the loving sister she is, Rarity decides to supports Sweetie. Sweetie Belle starts having a good time especially when Button Mash shows up. They both get stuck in the portal of Terraria, and have to fight for eachother to get back home. P.S. this song may not be very neccassary to you, but I really love this song, and it goes with this story in particula. So here it is if you wanna watch it, if you don't than that is fine. It's the My Little Pony parody, of the Minecraft parody "Don't Mine At Night". Click here-https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X_TMtgjQuZI Story: It was a sunny day in Equestria. Sweetie Belle hopped out of her bed, and landed her hooves on the carpet. Sweetie Belle couldn't wait to play with the best sister in the whole world to her. She went into Rarity's workroom, where Rarity was rushing all over to find the right fabric, to make a very unique dress, for her very important client. She was freaking out. Which material was comfortable?Which was the right color? Where are the scissors? Why should Rarity have so much hard work, in such little time? Sweetie Belle cleared her throat, trying to get Rarity's attention. Sweetie:" So, um... Rarity? I was wondering if you and I could possibly go and do something together." Rarity:" Oh uh... sure Sweetie Belle, but um... later." Sweetie:" But siiiis, you're always busy. I never get time with you alone, all by ourselves............ as SISTERS!!!" Rarity:" Sorry Sweetie, but I must get this new design done in three hours or I won't have anything to show for my very important client." Sweetie Belle bit her lip and rolled her eyes angrily, stomping out the door with raging thoughts going through her head. Sweetie likes hanging out with her sister Rarity, but she doesn't get to too often, because she is always sooooo busy. Sweetie went to go find Applebloom and Scootaloo. At least they pay attention to her. She went to their clubhouse to see if they were there, and they were. Applebloom and Scootaloo were hoof wrestling, and Scootaloo was winning, even though Applebloom was using two hooves. Scootaloo slammed Applebloom's hooves on the table, Applebloom out of breath from that last game. Applebloom:" That's... 'huff huff' three times... in a row!" Scootaloo:" You know what they say, not everyfilly can be born with a strong muscles." Applebloom:" You mean despite me being an earth pony?" Scootaloo:" Pegasi can be strong. I'm strong everywhere!" Applebloom:" Or at least everywhere but your wings." Applebloom smirked as Scootaloo stood up from her chair angrily. Scootaloo:" You take that back!" Applebloom:" Nnnope." Scootaloo grabbed Applebloom and started shaking her. Scootaloo:" Take it back!" Applebloom:" Ok ok! Ya'll don't have to get so violent." Sweetie Belle slammed open the door, marching in with an angry expression on her face. Scootaloo and Applebloom wondered what was wrong, so they went over to comfort their friend. Applebloom:" What's wrong Sweetie Belle, why ya'll lookin' so gloomy?" Sweetie Belle's anger turns into sadness, tears flooding from Sweetie's eyes as she cries loudly, hugging her back legs with her front ones, facing the wooden wall. But her friends wanted nothing more than to make feel better. Scootaloo:" Come on Sweetie Belle, tell us what happened. We'll help you." Sweetie:" IT... CAN'T... BE... HELPED!!!" Applebloom:" Sure it can, whatever is wrong, we're here for ya Sweetie Belle. You would always be there for us if we were in your horseshoes, right?" Sweetie:" Well... yeah." Applebloom:" So just tell us what's the matter. We'll try to work things out." Sweetie wiped her tears, trying to stop crying, but she couldn't. Her heart was falling into the deepest abyss her body could find. She really wasn't happy at all. Sweetie:" I just want to spend more time with my big sister, Rarity. But she's always out with her friends, or making dresses. But she never has anytime for me! All I want is for Rarity to pay attention to me, and hug me, and play withe, and dance and sing with me. Instead she always has to work. I don't get it." Applebloom comes up and hugs Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo says she doesn't do hugs, but Applebloom gave her a cold stare that told her "Do it anyway." So she did it. But Sweetie Belle didn't just want her friends affection, she wanted Rarity." Scootaloo:" I'm really sorry that Rarity doesn't pay attention to you as much as she really should." Sweetie:" It's ok... we already have our boring old cutie-marks anyways." Sweetie looked down at the floor. Applebloom:" What do ya mean boring old cutie-marks? We worked our flanks off to get these!" Sweetie:" Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, ever since we got our cutie-marks, we haven't been doing much lately. I want to be productive." Applebloom:" Well, that's why me and Scootaloo started doin' all that community service around ponyville since this week." Sweetie:" YOU FILLIES DID WHAT? WITHOUT ME?" Scootaloo:" I thought you Applebloom told you." Applebloom:" Nu-uh, that was your job!" Sweetie's eyes started swelling with tears, she felt so ignored by the world now. Applebloom:" Aw Sweetie Belle, ah'm sooo sorry. I promise we'll make it up to you." Sweetie:" Know what, just forget it. I don't want to do anything today anymore." Sweetie trotted back outside slowly, looking down at her hooves with her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt rain pooring down her fur, making her all wet. She looked up and saw Derpy trying to move a rain cloud. Derpy:" Oops, sorry Sweetie Belle. Lem'me move it out of the way for you." Sweetie:" 'sigh' How could this day get any worse?" Crack!!! Derpy:" Oops, I might have touched in the wrong spot and made it go all thundery and what not. Sorry!" The now cooked Sweetie Belle was now officially having the worse day of her life. She let out a big flood of tears, and trotted home as fast as her little legs could carry her. She burst through the door crying running up to her room, and locking the door behind her with her magic. Rarity sees this and goes to investigate. Rarity:" Sweetie? Are you alright darling?" Sweetie:" Go away! Don't you have some STUPID dress to make or something, that you can't realize how I feel! I just wanted to spend time with my big sister, and I have nothing else to do now that I have this big meaningless STAMP on my flank that nopony even cares about!" Finally it hit Rarity, smacked her in the face like a brick. It took her so long to figure out Sweetie Belle's change in mood lately, ever since she got her mark. Rarity felt really guilty, ahe didn't know what to do about this. Rarity:" Oh Sweetie, I never realized how much spending time really meant to you. I think it's time I stop being so stubborn, and think more about you than making dresses. And I promise I will do all I can to make more time for you my little Sweetie." Sweetie Belle opens the door just a crack. Sweetie:" Do you really mean it?" Rarity:" Yes." Sweetie burst through the door to hug her Sweet big sister. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rarity saw it was the mare she needed to make a dress for. Anonymous mare:" Is my dress ready?" Rarity:" Um... well, you see... not quite... um..." The mare spoke in a demanding voice. Anonymous mare:" Gah... Why must the world torment me so? Goodness, did you have something better to do than to cater to your customers on time?" Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle, who felt really embarissed about making Rarity mess up. Rarity looked back the mare's eyes, and speaking in a firmer and more demanding voice. Rarity:" Actually, yes... yes I did! I realized that I had neglected my sister for too long, and I never gave her the love she so hungered for!" Anonymous mare:" I don't have time for this, I need that dress for tonight!" Rarity:" Well then go to somepony who already has a dress made for you, because you're not getting it!" Rarity slams the door, and hugs her sister. Sweetie Belle felt so much happier now. She and Rarity spent the entire day together, playing games, passing cards, trading drawn pictures, the kind of things that sisters should be doing. At the end of the day, they made popcorn, watched a movie, and went to sleep in eachother's hooves. The next day, Sweetie was so satisfied, she allowed her sister to continue her work. She went out to find Scootaloo and Applebloom, until she found this interesting paper nailed to a wooden wall. The poster had a green backround, a picture of some sort of blue sword, and a pickaxe, with a bunch of blocks in the middle. She took the paper off the wall, and looked at it. She turned to the back and saw words. It was a sort of brochure. The brochure said: "To anypony who is interested in the magic of terrain, please participate in our new project in MC Labs. The TerrainCraft project is an eclussive new way to look at and use new types of terrain, and make new things out of it. So sign up today for free!" Sweetie Belle:" Wow! I could work in a lab, and Rarity could work on her dresses. It would be a win-win!!! Rarity will love this idea!" Sweetie Belle's face lit up with joy, that she ran right home, to tell Rarity. But Rarity, of course, had her concerns though. Rarity:" I don't know Sweetie, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt." Sweetie:" I won't, it's just all science and stuff. How bad could it be? Besides, you can do your everyday thing, and I can do my knew thing! Pleeeeease! I really want to at least try it." Rarity:" Alright, but only because you are my sister, and I want you to be happy." Sweetie:" Thank you so much Rarity! You are the bestest sister EVER!" So Sweetie Belle and Rarity sent a letter to the address written on the brochure. The letter said: "Dear MineCraft Labratories, I think it's a good idea to have me join you in your new project, while my big sister Rarity does her work. I would really appretiate if you allowed me to attend to, and work in your labratories. I've had my cutie-mark for two months now, and I find myself slacking, and decreasing my productivity and exercise. If you can, please leave room for me. ~Sweetie Belle" Rarity hesitated, the envelope in her hoof trembling. Rarity didn't want Sweetie to go. Not after all that fun they had. She was also afraid they might mistreat Sweetie Belle. Sweetie pushed the envelope in the mailbox herself, and lifted the red flag. Sweetie:" There, now I just might have the chance to actually do something awsome!" Rarity:" I just hope nothing goes wrong." Sweetie:" You don't have to say you'll miss me Rarity. I already know you will. I love you no matter what happens, you're the best sister in the universe." Rarity couldn't help but smile down at her happy sister. They trotted home, and did some fun things for a bit. Meanwhile... at MineCraft Labratories, a white unicorn mare, her teenage daughter, and a green unicorn stallion are operating the Terrarian portal. They were all from Terraria. The mare's name is Caramel Redwind, and her cutie-mark was a portal gun, her eyes is green, and mane is dyed orange. She is the portal expert, and knows how to create and operate portal machines. The Terrarian portal was one of her greatest inventions. She and her daughter were the founders, and creaters of MineCraft Labs. The green stallion, named Creeper, had a cutie-mark that was in the shape of a Minecraft creeper face. His entire body was green, and he could use magic to create explosives and explosions. Caramel's daughter, Terra Redwind, is white with a green mane and green eyes. Her cutie-mark was a glowing green sword. Creeper was talking to the MineCraft Explorer through an outerdimensional radio headset. Creeper:" Did you find anything?" Female MineCraft Explorer:" I think I found some sort of temple!" Creeper:" A Lihzarhd Temple? That's great! You have the key from the Plantera you defeated, right?" Male MineCraft Explorer:" Good find! Female MineCraft Explorer:" Yep, I'm gonna try and get in." The explorer unlocked the temple door. Creeper:" See anything inside?" Female Explorer:" Hold on... I see... a chest! I found some sort of... cell inside." Terra:" Holly Styng, it's a Lihzarhd cell!" Creeper:" Good work today explorers! Come back, and we'll have that cell ananlyzed by our scientists." Caramel used the recall button on the portal to instantly bring the explorers back to Equestria. Caramel:" Good work, did you bring it with you?" Female Explorer:" Hay yeah! Here it is." Caramel took the cell to give to the scientist tomorrow. Suddenly, Derpy came by in her mail pegisus uniform with the letter that Sweetie Belle sent. Derpy:" Letter from... Sweetie Belle!" Caramel:" A letter? Who could this Sweetie Belle be?" Derpy:" Sweetie Belle is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Ponyville." Caramel:" Oh yes, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Well I've heard of those sweet little fillies. It's so nice to see young ponies helping other ponies earn or understand their cutie marks. Stay there for a second Derpy." Caramel started writing a letter back to Sweetie Belle. Derpy:" Well ok, but please make it quick, I have a full load today." Caramel finished the letter, and then put it in the same envelope, along with it, a MC Labs hoofbook (MLP equivilant to handbook) with all the information Sweetie would need to know about MineCraft Labratories, and Terraria. Caramel:" Here take this letter back to Sweetie Belle, and make sure she has it by tonight." Derpy:" Ok!" Derpy flies off to finish her deliveries. Later, Derpy comes by Twilight's house. Twilight answers the door. Derpy:" Delivery for Sweetie Belle!" Twilight:" But Derpy, Sweetie Belle lives with Rarity." Derpy checks the address again. Derpy:" Aw man! Not again, how am I supposed to get the rest delivered on time?" Twilight:" If you want, me and Spike can deliver it for you." Derpy:" Really? Thanks Twilight!" Twilight trots over to Rarity's, and knocks on her door. Rarity:" Yes Twilight?" Spike:" Derpy got the mail confused again, this for Sweetie Belle." Rarity's pupils dialated. Rarity:" They wrote back already!?" Twilight:" Are you ok Rarity?" Rarity:" Um... I mean, thank you Twilight... heheheh." She took the letter, slamed the door, and looked the envelope. Rarity:" Oh, I just hope this doesn't end badly." Sweetie:" Hope what doesn't end badly?" Rarity:" Uh... nothing, look Sweetie! They wrote back already, heheh." Sweetie:" Wow! Already? Lemme see." She opened the letter, and it read: " Dear Sweetie Belle, I hear you are one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It would be a pleasure to have a filly like you in our labratories. Here is a hoofbook on what you will see, and do in MC Labs. I will be sending my daughter Terra, who is a big fan of the Crusaders, and she is going to pick you up in one of our Minercrafts, next Monday. I hope you enjoy your time at MC Labratories. ~ Caramel Redwind" Sweetie Belle took a deep breath in, and screamed as loud as she could in excitement. Sweetie Belle:" I can't believe I'm actually getting in! This is sooooo super duper, extra upur, looper duper exciting!!!" She took a moment to breathe. Rarity:" Oh... yes. I... I'll miss you... Sweetie." Sweetie Belle hugged Rarity. Sweetie:" I don't have to go if you don't want me too." Rarity:" No, no. If this is what will make you happy, it's what will me happy." Sweetie:" Thanks sis, you're the best." Sweetie started crying tears of joy in Rarity's chest. Rarity was happy too, but deep down, she felt something was wrong with this. Sweetie read the entire hoofbook, gaining knoledge about the world of Terraria, mana spells, and non-mana spells, terrarian monsters, Terrarian regeneration, armors, weapons, and a little devise called a Terrain-Gadget, otherwise known as the Terra-Gadge, that comes with portable Terrarian scanner glasses that scan monsters and blocks. There is also a small section on an Sub-Terrain hovercraft, called a Minercraft. A Terrain-Gadget is used to ckeck your amount of mana, coins, inventory, health, armor, armor defense, and weapon damage. Sweetie Belle learned that Mana Spells can be used by all ponies, even if they aren't unicorn ponies. She also learned that unicorns have 45% mana cost reduction, and pegasi have 20% mana cost reduction. She learned all sorts of things about different armors, and cool affects they have on the wearer, and even learned about melee projectiles, however that works. Sweetie learned about different kinds of potions, crafting, merchants, and even ritual objects that summon dark beasts, such as the suspicious looking eye summons the Eye of Cthulhu. She also learned about a targeting spell that is linked to the Terrain-Gadget, called TARTMS, or the Terrain Assisted Redstone Targeting Mana Spell. It is a mana spell casted by the Terrain-Gadget itself to stop time long enough to get a better aim at monsters, but it uses up mana. Oh yeah, the hoofbook also teaches Sweetie Belle about redstone as well. (Author's Note: Yes, I know the Terrain-Gadget has a similar appearance, and similar features to a Pip-Boy from Fallout. Don't sue me for taking an interest in an over-sized, over-advanced watch thingy. I like how it looks, and what it does, so deal with it. P.S. No offence, but some people could just get rowdy over the smallest things possible, and that is exactly what I am trying to avoid. Kay kay?) Sweetie:" Wow, all that was really exciting, but I can't wait to see for myself." Rarity:" Sweetie Belle... I'm sure that you'll make a great scientist in Terrain." Sweetie:" Thanks Rarity." They heard knocking at the door. It was Applebloom and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle:" Oh, hey girls! What's happening?" Applebloom:" We just wanted to wish ya'll good luck at the MC Labs." Scootaloo:" Y-yeah, b-but... we won't... miss you that much... r-right A-applebloom?" Scootaloo had tears in her eyes. Sweetie:" Are you ok, Scoots?" Scootaloo burst into tears. Scootaloo:" Oh who am I kidding! I'm gonna miss you SO MUCH!!!!" Applebloom:" Hehe, she hasn't been very subtle lately, ever since you mention you were going away for a while." Sweetie:" Don't worry Scootaloo, I'm gonna be gone for a long time, but I promise I'll send you a letter." Scootaloo:" I'm sorry. I usually don't get this emotional, I'll be just fine." The next day was the day. A giant hovercraft landed in front of Rarity's house. Rarity was still nervous. Sweetie:" Rarity, before I go, you have to promise you won't worry about me." Rarity:" M-me... worry? Oh... heh, don't be rediculous. Hahahaha." Sweetie:" You're nervous again." Rarity blushed. Rarity:" Just, be careful, ok?" Sweetie:" I will." They hugged eachother, Rarity squeezing her as hard she can. Sweetie Belle:" Rarity, quit stalling." Rarity let go, really crying this time. Rarity:" Oh alright. But I'll really miss you Sweetie." Terra:" Don't worry miss. I'm 100% certain that Sweetie is going to love what we have to offer. I trust my mom, she never let me down." Rarity:" You're right, I need to be strong." Sweetie Belle walked onto the Minercraft platform, and it raised back up to the Minercraft. Sweetie Belle:" Bye sis! I love yoooou!" By then the platform was fully risen. Rarity:" (Whispering) Goodbye Sweetie Belle." The Minercraft flew away, and Rarity went back inside, tears still falling from her cheeks, onto the dirt. The Minercraft had finally arrived at MC Labratories, and the platform lowered to the ground. Sweetie gasped at what she saw. A whole facility made from cubed terrain. Grass, and stone blocks everywhere. Sweetie:" Wooooooooooooow!!!!" Terra:" Amazing, isn't it?" Sweetie:" I'm gonna have so much fun here! I'm not even gonna worry about..." Sweetie Belle thought about Rarity, and she frowned. Sweetie:" Oh... right." Terra:" Oh don't worry. There will be plenty of things around here that will get your mind off of your sister." Sweetie:" I know, it's just... my big sis seemed so upset about me leaving. And I was so excited, that I wasn't really thinking about it all that much 'til now." Terra:" You should know that your sister loves you, and we can send you back for a visit anytime. By the way, I want you to meet some very important ponies." Terra takes her to the portal room, where Caramel, Creeper, and a familiar brown colt were operating. Terra:" Sweetie, I want you to meet Creeper, my mom Caramel, and..." Terra was cut off, when Sweetie Belle started shouting. Sweetie:" WHAT IN THE HAY IS BUTTON MASH DOING HERE!!!???" Caramel:" What was that all about?" Sweetie blushed redder than anything Terra had seen before. Button was blushing upon seeing Sweetie Belle as well. Sweetie:" Umm... n-nothing!" Button:" S-sweetie Belle? What are you doing here. I didn't expect to see you. Sweetie:" Hehehe, yeah, I saw one of the brochures and I got really excited." Button:" Me too! Except, I had joined about two months ago." Sweetie:" Well... um... cool?" Terra:" Hey, I've got an idea. You both read the hoofbook, didn't you?" Button:" Yup!" Sweetie:" All the way down to the last page!" Terra:" How about, we send you both into the portal with some starters diamond armor, and diamond swords, and some basic foods and stuff?" Sweetie:" Really? We can go in? And on my first day too?" Caramel:" Of course you'll need some rest, how 'bout we try tomorrow, hmm?" Sweetie:" This'll be so cool!" That night, Sweetie couldn't sleep. Sweetie:" (Whispering) I can't wait. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go inside that portal, and not only that, I'm doing it with... Button Mash. Oh, I can't wait to actually interact with him. I've always been so shy around him, and now I finally get the chance to..." Suddenly Terra wakes up and interupts her with her chuckling. Sweetie suddenly started blushing. Sweetie:" Ah! H-how much did you hear?" Terra:" I heard just enough. If you like Button so much, go talk to him. I'm sure he really likes you too." Sweetie:" But what if he doesn't?" Terra:" Well then you should try your best to get him to like the way you do. Love is important, and you only live once, so make it woth your while." Sweetie:" I'll try, but I'm not so good with colts. Especially if that colt is Button Mash. I like him, but I never talked to him. I always see him passing by, waving at me, or just sitting being so darn cute. I'm starting to think that Button is just way too good for me." Terra chuckles once more. Terra:" Sweetie, he's a colt that plays a lot of video games. I bet you could talk to him easy." Sweetie:" Alright, I'll try." The next morning Creeper, Caramel, Terra, Sweetie, and Button all gathered around the portal. Creeper already gave them their Terrain Gadgets, and Terrain scanner glasses, that also give them the abilty to talk to to Creeper, Caramel, and Terra, even when in Terraria. Sweetie had on diamond armor, with a platinum tiara, while Button wore a full set of diamond. Caramel:" Ok, ready?" Sweetie Belle & Button Mash:" Ready!!!" Caramel threw the switch, and the lights went off. Creeper:" What? That's not supposed to happen." Sweetie:" What the hay?" Caramel:" What's going on?" Terra:" How did that happen?" Button:" Who turned out the lights?" The portal started glowing, and these weird, tube-like tentacles came out of the ring that contains the portal. It grabbed Sweetie and Button, and threw them in. Terra tried to go after them, but the tentacles kept pushing them back. Suddenly, the portal starts sparking, and then it explodes, destroying the console and everything. The three lay in shock. Terra:" What are Sweetie's sister, and Button's mother going to say?" Caramel:" I-I don't know..." Later... Sweetie:" Oh... where am I?" Sweetie looked around, it was dark. Very dark. Sweetie read that in Terraria, there are zombie ponies, Creepers, spiders, and skeleton ponies. She became so scared her legs were shaking. She started crying and screaming. Sweetie:" BUTTON! HEEEEELP!!!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover)